


So Long and Goodnight

by NoRestForTheWickedFic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Black Parade, M/M, One-Shot, Sad, cancer (song), evil lyn, rip frerard, this was gonna be a whole story but i had no ideas, why did i write this rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRestForTheWickedFic/pseuds/NoRestForTheWickedFic
Summary: Something is very, very wrong with Gerard Way... and, much to the shock of those around him, he's dying.





	So Long and Goodnight

“Are you okay?” A voice called from behind Gerard. He turned and met eyes with Frank. He didn’t reply, prompting Frank to explain, “You look paler than usual.” To be blatantly honest, he was understating. Gerard’s face looked like it was painted white, but he knew it wasn’t.

Gerard shrugged, “Than usual? Trust me, I’m fine.” Frank pulled his hood up and tried to ignore his nagging worry. Silence settled over the group as the walked towards the backstage entrance. Frank slowed his pace and remained at the back of group. Gerard walked a few feet ahead him, but behind Mikey, Bob and Ray. One of his feet started to drag along the asphalt. He didn’t seem to notice the dead weight trailing behind him. Frank nervously stuffed his hands in his pockets. They were close enough to the venue that if Gerard did need help, he could get it. Unfortunately, this didn’t arrest Frank’s suspicion. 

The five of them stepped up on the sidewalk and approached the door. Everyone but Frank and Gerard sped up, nearly running down the sidewalk. Gerard stumbled behind them, his limp leg trailing along the cement. In his outburst, he glanced back at Frank. His expression could only be read as a cry for help. He opened his mouth to say something, only to have the words ripped from him as he crumpled to the ground. The others had already vanished inside. Frank hesitated, staring at Gerard’s lifeless body. “Oh fuck,” he mumbled, “I was right.” He staggered over and kneeled beside him. 

Gerard managed a few words, “I…. I can’t breathe…”

Frank’s mind raced. He didn’t know what to do. No one truly would. His fingers twitched, preventing themselves from being useful. Something was wrong and he couldn’t think straight. “I-I-I don’t know what to do… I can’t help you!” Gerard’s eyelids slid over his field of vision. The only thing Frank could do was struggle to keep him conscious. “No-no-no-no… Stay with me, here… Gerard?” His whispers soon turned into the scream of a banshee. “Someone! Help!” he shouted. Luckily, a woman on the sidewalk spotted the pair. She stumbled over, seemingly off balance. 

Kneeling beside Gerard, she asked, “You know what’s wrong with him?” Frank shook his head. The woman snapped her fingers in front of Gerard’s blank eyes. Nothing. She placed her hand on Frank’s shoulder and said, “Well, he isn’t dead, but he is unconscious.”

“Then why are his eyes open?” Frank replied. 

The woman kept prodding Gerard, trying to revive him. “They shouldn’t be,” she explained, “There must be something wrong with his brain.” She held Gerard’s wrist and searched for a pulse. “Did anything seem off before?”

“He was a bit pale, but otherwise, no…” Frank took his eyes off Gerard and glanced at the woman. She looked she could have been a member of the band, dressed in black and wearing heavy eye makeup. “Who exactly are you?” 

Without looking up, she answered, “My name’s Lindsey. Yours?” Frank explained who he and Gerard were. Lindsey nodded and stood up, asking, “Don’t you have a gig in an hour?” Frank mumbled something under his breath. Hesitantly, Lindsey continued, “I’m gonna take that as a ‘not anymore’... There’s something seriously wrong with your friend…”

“How serious?”

She took a deep breath and replied, “You may need to call an ambulance right about now.” As if on cue, Gerard’s eyes flashed open, making eye contact with both Lindsey and Frank. Convulsions set his limp body into a frenzy. Frank panicked and Lindsey remained as level-headed as ever. With nervous hands, he pulled out his phone and typed in the numbers, 9-1-1. Lindsey had knelt back down, attempting to control Gerard. Unlike before, he was conscious. His eyes met with hers and, looking past the fear, she said, “So you’re Gerard?”

Gasping between words, he tried to smile and said, “Yeah, you- you’re right. Tha-that’s me…” Lindsey nodded, as if she were ticking off things on a list. Gerard stuttered the beginning of a sentence, but was soon swallowed by another wave of spasms. His eyes rolled back and forth in their sockets, giving the appearance of possession. 

Frank turned back to Lindsey and asked, “Are you a nurse?” A shake of her head. She rolled Gerard onto his side and placed his hand under his head. Frank was baffled. “Wha-what are you doing?” 

“Stabilizing him…” Lindsey said as she placed her hand across Gerard’s forehead. As soon as Frank returned, Gerard went limp like a ragdoll. His eyes flickered close and his breathing settled. Lindsey looked up and asked, “You called, right?” Frank explained that he had given an address down the street from the venue. “Just try to keep it as lowkey as you can,” she instructed. Frank had already turned, ready to run off, when added, “You should probably get the others.”

Hesitantly, he turned back around. His eyes still lingered on Gerard’s lifeless body. “Are you sure he’s gonna be okay?” 

“No, I’m not,” Lindsey replied. This caused a sick feeling to settle in Frank’s stomach. Soon, the door to the venue slammed behind him. Lindsey crossed her legs and sat beside Gerard. She spoke as if he were still conscious, “So you’re the infamous ‘Gerard Way’? I’m Lyn-Z and I’ve been around this little block you call 'the scene'. I don’t think you can hear me, but I think it needs saying…” The pounding of feet echoed in the building, halting Lindsey mid-sentence. She rose from the ground and continued, “Another time, then we’ll talk…” 

The next few minutes remained a blur in everyone’s minds. Gerard was dragged from the sidewalk outside the venue and onto a nearby sidestreet. The arrival of an ambulance remained “lowkey”, as Lindsey had hoped. Frank clung to Gerard, eventually joining him in the back of the vehicle. But as the doors closed, he caught a strange glance from Lindsey, causing him to feel sick to the stomach. The worry only seemed to get worse, when his eyes traveled back to Gerard’s blank stare.


End file.
